Polaroid Love
by Nara Endah
Summary: 'Kuharap kita bisa berteman.'/"Hiks … apa kita bisa tetap berteman?"/"Tentu saja. Aku akan mengirimimu surat setiap bulan—tidak, setiap minggu akan ku kirimkan."/Temari melepaskan pelukannya dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya, "hiks … janji?" Shikamaru membalasnya dengan mengapit jari kelingkingnya. "Janji."/ Sorry for bad summary/RnR pliiiss...


Disclaimer by

Masashi Kishimoto

This bad-story by 'Endah Pinkupanpu'-self

Hapee Reading, minna-san ^^a

.

.

.

Kini ia berjalan, di lorong yang sunyi itu di sebuah bangunan dominan putih. Wanita muda itu berjalan tenang sambil membawa seikat bunga lily putih cantik di genggamannya. Wanita bersurai pirang sebahu itu kemudian terhenti pada sebuah pintu coklat yang bertuliskan nama laki-laki yang sangat ia kenal. Di bangku tunggu depan pintu itu terdapat seorang wanita paruh baya yang tampilannya tidak sesegar dulu. Wajahnya juga tampak lesu.

"Apa kabar, bi?" sapa wanita muda itu ramah membungkuk singkat. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya?"

Yoshino menggeleng lemah, "dokter masih belum memastikan." Yoshino kembali menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "bibi mau membeli makanan kecil dulu, kau mau memesan sesuatu?"

Temari menggeleng tersenyum, "Tidak usah, bi. Sebelum kesini aku sudah makan siang."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku tinggal sebentar kalau begitu," Yoshino akhirnya berjalan pergi meninggalkan Temari yang kembali berjalan ke arah pintu itu.

Perlahan, ia geser pintu bercat coklat tersebut dan melihat sosok pria terbaring dengan peralatan medis yang mengelilinginya. Ya, di sanalah prianya tengah terbaring koma, sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara alat-alat medis tersebut berbunyi. Senyum ia kembangkan di wajahnya yang tampak pasi.

Ia taruh rangkaian bunganya di meja, tepat samping kiri laki-laki itu. Mengganti rangkaian bunga layu yang telah berhari-hari. Mata hijau kelamnya ia edarkan ke arah tunangannya—tidak ada perubahan menurutnya. Hanya ada wajah tampan yang tertutup masker oksigen dan perban coklat yang membungkus kepalanya.

Ia dudukan dirinya di kursi samping tempat tidur, menggenggam tangan tunangannya dan menaruh kepalanya di samping tubuh itu –seperti biasa. Perlahan kelopak mata indah itu tertutup, mengingat memori-memori masa lampau yang telah ia lalui dengan tunangannya.

.

.

.

"Umm … apa lagi ya…?" Temari kecil yang tengah terduduk di bawah pohon mapple mengetuk-ngetukan pulpen kuningnya di dagunya. "Ah, iya!" ia kembali menuliskan sesuatu di buku bersampul putihnya lagi.

Srrk … Srrk … Srrk …

"Um?" pikirannya kemudian terganggu dengan suara-suara gesekan kecil. Matanya berkeliling mencari asal suara itu. Merasa hanya khayalannya saja, Temari mengendikan bahunya.

Srrk … Srrrk …

Kepalanya mendongak untuk memastikan suara itu dari arah atas kepalanya. Temari memiringkan kepalanya, heran dengan sosok anak laki-laki tengah tertidur pulas di atas pohon dan bersandar di batang pohon dengan posisi miring.

Oleng, tubuh itu terjatuh tepat di atas Temari dibarengi bunyi debaman keras. Gadis cilik itu merintih kesakitan. "Aduh, sakit tahu …!" Temari merintih karena tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu hampir menindihnya. "Hei, ayo bangun!"

"Ngh—," anak laki-laki itu perlahan bangun dan memperhatikan sosok anak perempuan yang tengah membetulkan pakaiannya. Ia perhatikan wajahnya sangat memerah. "Umm … maaf ya..."

Tidak menjawab, Temari kecil malah buru-buru menaiki sepeda kecilnya untuk menahan rasa malu tanpa mengingat apa saja yang telah ia bawa.

"Eh?" bocah laki-laki itu hanya heran melihatnya dan mengambil kamera polaroidnya yang terjatuh. "Mendokuse."

Sebelum pergi, Shikamaru kecil melihat sesuatu tertinggal di tanah. Sepertinya buku dan pulpen milik anak perempuan tadi. Matanya kemudian memperhatikan jalanan yang ternyata perempuan tadi yang sudah hilang. "Hhh …"

Temari tiba dirumahnya dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Ia taruh dengan kasar sepeda kecil coklatnya di dekat pagar. Langkah kecilnya terhenti setelah melihat sebuah mobil pick up terhenti di samping rumahnya. Tetangga baru, menurutnya.

Temari beralih menghampiri ibunya yang sedang berada di teras rumah itu, "ibu, apa ada tetangga baru?" tanyanya kepada ibunya yang tengah membantu tetangga baru itu.

"Ya. Oh ya, perkenalkan, ini anak perempuan pertamaku . Temari, ayo perkenalkan dirimu," balas ibunya ramah.

Temari membungkuk hormat, "halo, namaku Rei Temari. Senang bertemu bibi dan paman."

" Wah, gadis cantik, kau kelas berapa?"

"Aku kelas 6 SD, bi."

"Benarkah? Hmm … kebetulan anak bibi masih kelas 3 SD. Oh, kemana lagi anak itu?" wanita paruh baya itu berkacak pinggang. "Ah, itu dia. Hei SHIKAMARU, dari mana saja kau?! Cepat kesini!"

"Aku baru dari taman, bu." Shikamaru kecil yang baru tiba lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan berjalan menghampiri ibunya.

Temari menoleh dan membulatkan matanya. "K-kau kan anak yang tadi …, " Temari memperhatikan buku yang di bawa anak itu.

"Ck, ini bukumu tadi tertinggal. Mendokuse," Shikamaru kecil pergi masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Temari.

"T-tunggu, siapa namamu?" Temari menunggu.

"Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru," singkat, Shikamaru pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Temari tersenyum memperhatikan punggung Shikamaru. 'Kuharap kita bisa berteman.'

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau hobi memotret?" Temari kecil sedang melihat-lihat koleksi foto hasil jepretan kamera polaroid Shikamaru. "Bagus semua."

"Hn, begitulah. Ayahku yang mengajariku semuanya," Shikamaru menjawab sembari memotret awan kembali.

"Tapi, kenapa banyak sekali foto awan? Apa menariknya?" Temari menaruh sebagian foto awan ke rumput yang ia duduki.

"Entahlah. Menurutku awan itu sangat menarik. Pergi karena terbawa oleh angin. Itulah yang pamanku katakan," Shikamaru mengarahkan kameranya ke arah Temari dan mulai memotretnya.

"Hei, Apa kau memotretku?" tangan Temari mencoba merebut kamera Shikamaru.

"Tidak. Aku tidak memotretmu."

"Hei, mana? Berikan kepadaku!"

"Aku tidak memotretmu. Aku sedang memotret pohon itu."

"Hm?" Temari menoleh ke arah pohon yang terletak jauh di belakangnya.

'Klik!'

"Hei! berhenti memotretku!"

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" Shikamaru kini berjalan tepat di sebelah kiri Temari. Berhubung sebentar lagi musim panas, tidak salahnya Temari mengajak Shikamaru melihat festival akhir musim semi.

"Karena kau baru 2 bulan tinggal di Suna, aku akan mengajakmu ke festival."

"Fesival? Festival apa?"

"Oh, sudahlah. Kau ikut aku saja. Festivalnya sangat menarik!"

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di sebuah stand es krim. Temari terhenti, "nah, es krim di sini adalah es krim terbaik di seluruh dunia!" ucapnya semangat. "Kau mau coba?"

"Hn, baiklah. Terserah kau saja," Shikamaru tetap memasang wajah ngantuknya dengan sesekali menguap.

"Paman, aku mau umm … hei, kau mau es krim rasa apa?" ia menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

"Teh hijau sajalah."

"Ishh, dasar! Paman, rasa teh hijaunya satu dan umm … rasa kacang merahnya satu."

Shikamaru lalu mengedarkan pandangannya sambil menguap bosan dan sesekali mengehela napas. Pengunjung festival juga sangat ramai. Karena hampir mendekati musim panas.

"Terimakasih ya, paman," tangan Temari meraih 2 cone es krim dan menyerahkan satunya ke arah Shikamaru yang menerimanya.

"Festival di sini sangat ramai jika hampir mendekati musim panas. Dan kau beruntung—" langkah kecil Temari tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak karena menabrak seseorang, "Hei!" Temari menoleh menatap laki-laki yang sudah menabraknya.

Pandangannya beralih pada es krimnya yang telah terjatuh ketanah dan terinjak-injak. "Ah, menyebalkan!"

"Ini, makan punyaku saja," Shikamaru menyodorkan es krim ke arah Temari. Pandangan Temari beralih ke es krim Shikamaru yang tinggal setengahnya. "Kau mau tidak?"

"Y-ya, baiklah. Kita makan berdua saja," Temari menjilat es krim yang sudah di genggamnya lalu mengarahkannya kembali ke Shikamaru yang kemudian menjilatnya kembali.

"Aku tidak pernah memesan rasa teh hijau, tapi ini rasanya enak," mereka berdua kemudian bergantian menjilat es krim itu. "Ah! Aku lupa malam ini ada matsuri! Ayo, kita ke bukit!" Temari menjatuhkan cone es krim yang sudah kosong tersebut dan menarik tangan Shikamaru.

'Duarrr! Duarrr! Duarrr!'

"Wah!" Kagum Temari yang sangat jarang sekali menemukan matsuri sebagus ini. Tidak lupa, Shikamaru kemudian mengeluarkan kamera polaroidnya dan mengabadikan langit Suna melalui hasil jepretannya. Anak laki-laki berambut kuncir satu itu menoleh ke arah Temari yang kepalanya tengah mengadah ke langit penuh pandangan kagum.

Ia arahkan kembali kameranya ke arah Temari.

'klik!'

Setelah mengibas-ngibaskan hasil fotonya, kemudian Shikamaru tersenyum melihat hasil jepretannya.

.

.

.

"Setelah lulus, aku akan pindah ke Konoha. Hiks …, " Temari kecil mengelap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Bagaimana ini … ? Hiks, kita jadi tidak bisa memotret awan bersama."

"Ck, dasar cengeng. Kita kan bisa surat-menyurat atau mengirim email. Merepotkan," Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sesungguhnya dalam hati kecilnya ia sangat ingin terus bisa memotret awan bersama sahabatnya. Lebih dari itu sebenarnya. "Kau akan berangkat kapan?"

"Hiks … minggu depan."

Grab! Temari kemudian memeluk Shikamaru sambil menangis. Sangat terkejut dengan pelukan Temari yang tiba-tiba membuat hati Shikamaru merasakan sesuatu. Seperti ada sebuah sensasi hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Perlahan ia balas pelukan Temari dengan mengusapkan tangannya ke punggung Temari.

"Hiks … apa kita bisa tetap berteman?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mengirimimu surat setiap bulan—tidak, setiap minggu akan ku kirimkan."

Temari melepaskan pelukannya dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya, "hiks … janji?"

Shikamaru membalasnya dengan mengapit jari kelingkingnya. "Janji."

.

.

.

"Apa ada yang tertinggal?" Tanya ibu Temari kepada anaknya yang masih berada di kamarnya.

"Tidak, bu."

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat."

Temari teringat sesuatu, "t-tunggu dulu, bu."

'Tok .. tok .. tok ..'

"Temari? Kau belum berangkat?" kaget Shikamaru yang mendapati Temari tiba di rumahnya sambil membawa sebuah kotak makan dan kertas.

"Ayo kita ke taman."

.

"Nah, sekarang, kita tulis semua harapan kita 15 tahun yang akan mendatang, kemudian kita kubur di sini," Temari berjongkok di depan pohon tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Harapan apa?"

"Umm … seperti apa yang ingin kau lakukan 15 tahun yang akan mendatang."

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menulis sesuatu.

'Memotret awan dan makan es krim teh hijau bersama Shikamaru selamanya. Nah, selesai …,' Temari yang terlebih dulu selesai kemudian melipat kertas putih itu menjadi lebih kecil dan menaruhnya di dalam kotak makan yang tadi ia bawa.

"Kau menulis apa?" Temari mencoba melirik ke arah Shikamaru.

"Ini rahasia." Shikamaru menutup tulisannya dengan lengannya. Selesai, Shikamaru melakukan hal yang sama dengan Temari.

Keduanya secara bersamaan menaruh kotak makan tersebut di bawah tanah yang telah mereka gali tidak terlalu dalam. Mereka kembali menutup lubang tersebut dengan tanah dan menaruh 4 buah batu berukuran sedang di atasnya sebagai tanda.

"Kita harus berjanji akan membongkar kotak harapan kita 15 tahun lagi," Temari menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya yang juga di balas oleh Shikamaru, "aku janji."

Keduanya saling pandang kemudian sama-sama tersenyum tulus.

'Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu dan tempat ini, Shikamaru …'

.

.

.

3 Tahun kemudian.

Seperti biasa, pagi itu di rumah keluarga Rei diributkan dari ruang tengah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan di sebabkan oleh Kankurou, yang selalu saja kehilangan sebelah kaus kaki tersayangnya.

"Oh, ayolah Kurou. Kita hampir terlambat!"

"Tunggu sebentar, nee-chan. Kaus kakiku hilang sebelah lagi," anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu masih saja mencari-cari kaus kakinya di segala sudut ruang depan. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan kaus kakinya di sepatu adik sulungnya, Gaara. "Nah!"

"Bisakah kau cepat sedikit? Ck, ayo Gaara, kita duluan."

"Hn."

"Ah, tapi tunggu sebentar. Ada yang tertinggal," baru saja melangkah, Temari harus kembali ke dalam rumah, karena meninggalkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa dengan nee-chan? Apa ia sedang sembelit?" Tanya Kankurou menatap heran pada Gaara yang selesai memakai sepatunya.

Gadis berkuncir empat itu mencari sesuatu, kamera kesayangannya. Ia masukan benda kesayangannya tersebut ke dalam tasnya. Sejenak, ia perhatikan pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Bukan, bukan dirinya. Tapi kumpulan foto-foto dari Shikamaru yang diberikan kepadanya.

Ia tersenyum kecil sebentar dan meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

"Nee-chan, aku ke kelas duluan," ucap Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Kirimi kakakmu ini pesan jika kau pulang terlambat, ingat," teriaknya pada adik bungsunya. "Kau juga, Kurou. Awas kalau kau pulang terlambat seperti kemarin!" Temari melepas rangkulannya.

"Tenang saja, nee-chan."

"Ya sudah, sana. Nanti kau terlambat." Akhirnya Kankurou berjalan meninggalkan kakaknya yang tengah mengikat tali sepatunya.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang dari setengah jam yang lalu berada di atas pohon sekolah tersebut mengarahkan kameranya ke arah sosok yang ia rasa sangat familiar. Ia kembali memotret gadis pemilik warna rambut mencolok itu sekali lagi. Ternyata benar. Gadis itu adalah sosok yang 3 tahun ini ia rindukan.

.

'Kurou, bilang pada ibu kalau aku pulang terlambat,' Temari lalu menekan tombol send di handphone nya dan menaruh kembali handphonenya di tasnya.

"Nah, minggu ini di klub fotografi kita kedatangan anggota baru dari murid kelas X," jelas sang ketua klub yang di balas sorakan dari para anggotanya, tidak termasuk Temari yang sedari tadi hanya menulis-nulis tidak jelas di bukunya. "Hei, tenang dulu. Mungkin kalian akan tertarik dengan kemampuannya dan juga penampilanya. Ayo, silahkan masuk."

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan pose tangan-masuk-kantong mulai berjalan memasuki ruangan itu—diikuti dengan decak kagum dari anak-anak perempuan dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Halo, salam kenal. Namaku Nara—"

Temari mulai mendongakkan kepalanya tertarik. Sejenak, ia menahan napasnya terkejut bahagia mendapati sosok yang ia rindukan ada di depannya.

"—Shikamaru. Senang bertemu dengan senior dan mohon kerjasamanya."

Temari perlahan berdiri, memandang Shikamaru tanpa berkedip. Begitupun Shikamaru yang mendapati Temari berada satu ruangan dengannya. Keduanya hanya diam, memandangi satu sama lain tanpa suara.

.

Setelah mengobrol-ngobrol di kantin sekolah, Shikamaru dan Temari ternyata masih dalam keadaan canggung.

"Hei, aku masih tidak percaya kau pindah ke Konoha."

"Ck, berlebihan sekali kau ini. Masih sama seperti dulu."

"Kau juga. Masih sangat terlihat pemalas!" Temari kembali menyeruput ice tea-nya, "ah ya, kau tahu? Aku sudah menemukan spot memotret terbaik di Konoha. Ayo, ikut aku."

Shikamaru yang masih meminum minumannya keburu ditarik tangannya oleh Temari. Ia ternyata kembali teringat pada festival di Suna dulu. Ia tersenyum kembali memandang punggung Temari.

Tidak jauh untuk mencapai bukit Konoha dari sekolah. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di puncak bukit tersebut yang berhadapan langsung dengan perumahan daerah Konoha yang berbatasan dengan pantai.

"Wah!" kagum Shikamaru pada pemandangan di depannya.

"Bagaimana? Bagus, bukan?" gadis bermarga Rei langsung mengambil duduk di atas rumput dan mengambil kamera yang ada di tas biru-lautnya, "duduklah."

Mereka berdua akhirnya saling menyibukan dirinya masing-masing demi menghindari kecanggungan di antara mereka. Shikamaru yang puas memotret mengarahkan lensa kameranya ke arah Temari yang tengah mengadah ke langit, mencoba memotret awan.

'Klik!' Ia kembali memotret Temari.

"Aku tau kau sedang memotretku," ucapnya datar.

"Hn?" Shikamaru melepaskan kamera dari depan wajahnya, canggung. Ia kembali menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, "Yah, baiklah. Kalau sudah ketahuan."

"Kau ini seperti paparazzi saja," ledek Temari. Yang sesaat kemudian terdengar kekehan kecil dari keduanya.

'Krrriiuuk … Krriiiuuuk …'

"Eh? Hahahahaha …, " keduanya tertawa lepas setelah mendengar suara perut dari keduanya, tanda perut mereka perlu di isi. Tawa itu yang sangat dirindukan, sampai-sampai meneteskan air mata. "Hahaha … ehem, aku bawa cemilan jika kau lapar. Kau mau?"

"Ya, baiklah. Mendokuse."

Rasa lapar yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi membuat mereka harus menunda kegiatan mereka. Temari yang membawa 4 buah melon pan(*) bertabur coklat keping segera menawarkannya ke Shikamaru yang langsung di lahapnya. Makan siang di temani pemandangan kota yang tenang membuat mereka merasa kembali ke masa lalu. Masa-masa yang mereka rindukan.

"Umm … terimakasih ya, melon pan-nya enak. Apa itu buatan bibi Karura?"

"Tentu saja. Buatan ibuku memang selalu yang terbaik," ucapnya berbangga.

"Ya, aku akui itu," Shikamaru kembali mengambil kamera polaroidnya dan memotret Temari yang masih mengunyah melon pan-nya.

"Hei, aku sedang makan. Jangan di foto dulu," Temari mencoba meraih-raih kamera polaroidnya.

"Hahaha … lihat, aneh sekali wajahmu jika sedang mengunyah," ledek Shikamaru setelah melihat hasil fotonya. "Hahahaha … dan lihat, coklatnya sampai menempel di pipimu. Hahaha…"

"Ish .. Menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Seketika berhembus angin musim gugur di antara mereka, "Hm?" Temari tertegun dengan pernyataan Sasori yang tiba-tiba. "S-sejak kapan?"

"Sejak saat kita mengikuti kompetisi sains bersama. Maukah kau berkencan denganku?" kata Sasori lagi dengan senyuman yang lumayan membuat efek memerah pada kedua pipi Temari.

"B-baiklah, Sasori," ia balas senyumannya.

"Terimakasih, Temari. Aku tunggu di Italian café pukul 7.00 malam."

"Ya, baiklah. Italian café, pukul 7.00 malam."

.

"Shikamaru, kau tahu? Oh, aku akan berkencan dengan Sasori-kun!" ucap Temari bahagia yang kini sedang berada di rumah Shikamaru.

"Benarkah? Selamat," balas Shikamaru datar.

"Dilihat dari cara bicaramu sepertinya kau tidak tulus mengucapkannya. Ayolah … aku sudah menceritakannya padamu 'kan? Kalau aku menyukai Sasori-kun sejak kelas X? Harusnya kau bahagia."

"Kau ini cerewet sekali 'sih. Aku ngantuk," Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Temari.

"Cih, dasar aneh."

.

.

Sudah 2 bulan Temari berkencan dengan Sasori. Namun sikap Shikamaru seakan-akan berubah. Sikapnya berubah menjadi dingin. Temari selaku sahabatnya benar-benar tidak menyadari penyebab perubahan itu.

"Terimakasih ya, sudah mau menemaniku ke perpustakaan," Temari tersenyum ke arah Shikamaru yang berada di sampingnya. "Ah, ya, apa kau lapar? Ayo kita ke Italian café. Aku yang traktir.

"Hn," Shikamaru tetap berkata datar.

Namun, sebelum mereka sampai di café itu, Temari di kejutkan dengan adegan yang menurutnya sangat menyayatnya. Ia melihat Sasori berciuman dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam. Tentu saja hatinya terasa sangat panas, sampai efek panas itu menghasilkan air matanya terjatuh. Buru-buru ia menjauh dari tempat itu dengan berlari pelan.

Shikamaru yang mengerti lalu mengikuti ke arah Temari berlari. Sampai akhirnya mereka terhenti di bukit tempat mereka berbagi. Selaku sahabatnya pula, Shikamaru dengan hati-hati menyentuh pundaknya, mencoba menenangkan. "Temari …"

"Hiks … Hiks …" isakan itu semakin kencang mengikuti air matanya yang terjatuh.

Perlahan, ia tarik tubuh Temari yang lebih kecil itu ke Dalam pelukannya. Seperti pelukan 6 tahun lalu. Tidak ada perlawanan, bahkan Temari ikut membalas pelukan Shikamaru dan menangis di pundaknya. Shikamaru merasa perasaan 6 tahun lalu kembali muncul.

'Tenanglah, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu…'

.

.

Merasa kejadian 3 bulan lalu sudah terlupakan, Temari mengajak Shikamaru memotret awan di atas bukit—seperti biasa. Sekedar menyegarkan pikiran, baginya.

"Sepertinya Temari yang dulu sudah kembali," ucap Shikamaru setelah melepas kamera Polaroid di depan wajahnya.

"Hhh … begitulah. Oh ya, rasanya menyenangkan!"

"Apanya?" Heran Shikamaru yang kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput. Temari pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ini semua. Melupakan tentang Sasori dan memotret awan bersama," Temari kembali menekan tombol kameranya.

"He? Mendokuse," ucapnya yang kembali sunyi

.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu," ucap Shikamaru setelah menyerahkan sebuket bunga. "Dan selamat karena mendapatkan peringkat 5 terbaik."

Temari tersenyum, "terimakasih banyak ya, Shikamaru."

"Hn. Dan ini untukmu," Shikamaru menyerahkan 2 buah foto matahari terbenam dan matahari terbit.

"He? Foto lagi?" Temari menerima kedua benda itu, "Ya, terimakasih. Hei, kenapa kau selalu memberiku foto matahari pada kelulusan? Apa ada arti tersembunyi?"

Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya, "Umm … aku tidak tahu." Shikamaru merogoh kantung celananya untuk meraih sesuatu, "dan ini untukmu."

"Hm?" Temari menerima sebuah gantungan ponsel berbentuk kamera Polaroid berwarna putih transparan yang di sodorkan Shikamaru. "Untukku?"

"Kalau tidak mau, yasudah," Shikamaru mencoba meraih gantungan ponsel yang berada di tangan Temari.

Temari melindungi hiasan tersebut, "siapa bilang tidak mau. Umm … terimakasih lagi ya, Shikamaru."

Mereka kembali terdiam menikmati alunan angin yang menyapu seluruh tubuh mereka. Pikirannya hanya kosong, bingung ingin membahas apa lagi.

Temari menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, "umm .. aku bingung, kudengar banyak sekali perempuan yang menyukaimu, kenapa kau tidak memilih diantara satunya?"

"Ck, pertanyaanmu aneh sekali."

"Hei, a-aku hanya curiga kalau berita tentangmu benar," Temari mencari kata-kata yang sesuai. "Umm … berita kalau kau itu…"

"Homo? Cih, mendokuse," ucap Shikamaru malas. Temari menggeleng keras, "b-bukan itu maksudku … umm …"

"Aku sudah menyukai seseorang."

"Um? Kau serius? Siapa dia? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya dan membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di seragamnya, "kalau kau penasaran, besok kau tunggu di taman pukul 8.00 malam." Shikamaru meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di tanah, "sampai jumpa."

Temari masih mematung memikirkan perempuan mana yang dekat dengan Shikamaru. Ia meggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya seolah-olah sosok yang ada di pikirannya berada di hadapannya, "Shion? Sakura? Shiho? Ino? Aaaa … pasti Tayuya!" Temari menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Shikamaru telah mengayuh sepedanya duluan. "Hei, tunggu aku!"

.

Saking penasarannya, Temari rela menunggu di taman lebih awal 15 menit. Temari tiba dan langsung duduk di bangku taman dekat pohon oak besar. "Kuyakin Shikamaru akan terlambat." Matanya berkeliling mencari sosok yang menurutnya ia kenal, "Tapi setidaknya ia harus datang lebih dulu."

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan menoleh, "ishh, kau ini bagaimana sih? Lihat, kau hanya membawa 1 tangkai bunga mawar? Oh, aku tidak yakin perempuan itu akan menerimamu." Celotehnya melihat penampilan Shikamaru yang berantakan.

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Ck, kau harus membawa setidaknya 3 atau 5 tangkai mawar."

Buru-buru Temari mengambil 3 tangkai bunga mawar yang berada di taman itu dan mencoba merangkainya, "seorang gadis sangat menyukai bunga. Jadi kau harus pintar merangkai bunga. Nah, selesai. Tayuya pasti sangat menyukainya."

"Tayuya?"

"Perempuan itu 'kan yang kau sukai?" tanyanya balik dengan meninggalkan sedikit perasaan aneh tidak suka pada nama itu. "Oh, sudahlah, mengaku saja." Ucapnya mencoba tersenyum.

Karena pukul 8.00 masih terasa sangat lama, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman itu sambil sesekali menikmati angin musim semi.

"Ck, mendokuse," ia melirik jam tangannya menunjukan pukul 7.55. Shikamaru mulai menguatkan niatnya dan mencoba mengulang dalam hati kata-kata yang sudah ia rangkai seharian itu untuk di ucapkan. Ia tarik napas dalam-dalam seakan ingin menyelam.

"Temari, aku menyukaimu … jadilah pacarku," Shikamaru menyerahkan rangkaian bunga tadi ke arah Temari sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Um?" Sejenak, Temari menoleh sambil membelalakan matanya tanpa berbicara apapun, "kau sedang berlatih, 'kan?"

"Tidak, aku serius," ia menurunkan tangannya. "Aku tahu ini sangat mendadak, tapi kenyataannya, ya .. aku memang menyukaimu, sejak lama."

Tatapan Temari berubah, ia kemudian tersenyum tulus, "kau tahu? Kau benar-benar jenius,"perlahan ia dekatkan posisi duduknya mendekat Shikamaru dan memeluk lengan pemuda itu.

Mereka tahu situasi ini membuat mereka sedikit canggung, namun mereka berusaha membiasakan diri dengan 'status' mereka yang baru.

'Aku juga menyukaimu sejak lama, Shikamaru. Sangat lama … '

Sunyi kembali mendatangi mereka. Yang ada hanya angin musim gugur dan beberapa helai dedaunan gugur yang menemani mereka malam itu.

.

.

Kencan pertama di akhir musim gugur. Ah, bagi mereka ini kencan pertama sebagai pasangan kekasih. Shikamaru kini tengah berjalan tepat di sebelah kiri Temari. Tangannya yang menggantung bebas berusaha meraih tangan Temari untuk menggenggamnya. Telat, Temari keburu mengait lengannya terebih dahulu sambil menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

.

Sudah 1 jam lebih Temari menunggu Shikamaru di halte. Selama itu pula Temari hanya menghela napasnya mengingat kebiasaan Teman—maaf, kekasihnya yang sudah mendarah daging itu. Bis yang ia tunggu pun akhirnya datang

Ia langkahkan kakinya sembari menghela napas berat. Sekejap kemudian, seseorang menahan lengannya.

"Hosh … maafkan aku …" napasnya yang berat terdengar tidak beraturan, "hosh … apa kita jadi kencan?"

Bis yang mau ia taiki berlalu meninggalkan halte. Temari memutar bola matanya malas, "kau tahu? Semenjak kencan pertama kita kau hanya 2 kali datang tepat waktu!"

Shikamaru memincingkan alisnya, "benarkah? Oh, aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk itu."

"Ya. Aku tahu itu 'penyakit' lamamu, kau pasti sangat sulit menghilangkannya." Ucapnya dengan nada menyindir.

Shikamaru menarik tangan Temari kasar, "dengar, aku tidak mau kita bertengkar. Kita sudah 12 tahun bersama-sama, aku yakin kau sudah mengerti. Dan aku juga sudah berusaha untuk datang tepat waktu."

Temari menghela napasnya pelan, "terserahlah, aku sedang lelah," Temari kembali berjalan menuju bis berikutnya yang berhenti dan meninggalkan Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

4 Tahun berlalu, malam ini akhir musim panas dan tepat ulang tahun kekasihnya, Temari. Dan ia berencana untuk melamar kekasihnya tersebut di tempat dimana ia menyatakan perasaannya pada sahabatnya dulu.

Dengan berlari sekuat tenaganya, Shikamaru menyusuri jalan trotoar pertokoan Konoha. Tidak peduli berapa bahu yang sudah ia tabrak dan berapa kata maaf yang keluar dari mulutnya. Yang terpenting baginya adalah menuju taman itu. Sekali lagi ia lihat arloji hitam di tangannya. Sudah lewat 1 setengah jam dari jam yang ditentukan.

Ia terus berlari sambil tetap menenteng kamera Polaroid kesayangannya dan juga cincin yang ia genggam di tangan satunya. Langkahnya terhenti pada perempatan jalan tepat di depan taman. Napasnya yang ngos-ngosan sangat terdengar jelas. Ia tersenyum melihat Temari tengah terduduk di bangku taman. Sangat kontras menurutnya dengan rambut pirang yang terkuncir setengah.

Sebelum memotret, ia taruh cincin emas putihnya di kantung celana jeans hitam yang ia pakai. Kemudiam ia posisikan kameranya itu untuk memotret Temari. Sangat cantik menurutnya. Namun kegiatannya terhenti karena ada segerombolan preman menabrak bahunya.

"Berikan kamera itu!" gertak salah seorang preman sembari membawa tongkat baseball.

"Kau mau kamera ini? Tapi ini sudah sangat lama," ucapnya santai lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya dan melemparnya ke arah preman tadi. "Ini ambilah semua."

"Cih, kau meremehkan kami ya, bocah ingusan," gertak salah satu preman lagi. "Berikan kamera itu!"

"Aku tidak mau," Shikamaru mencoba melindungi kameranya.

Preman yang memegang tongkat baseball tadi bersiap, "Cih, kau mau mati ya?" dengan cepat preman itu mengarahkan pemukulnya ke Shikamaru yang langsung di tangkis dengan lengannya. 3 orang preman lainnya mencoba menghajar Shikamaru dengan tinjuan, tendangan, maupun benda tumpul yang ada di tangan mereka. Namun tetap, Shikamaru masih mempertahankan kameranya.

Preman-preman itu masih tetap saja menghajar Shikamaru dengan brutalnya. Kalah jumlah, Shikamaru lantas hanya menghajar mereka dengan tangan kosong. Itupun sudah sekuat tenaganya. Dengan satu tangan lainya tetap melindungi kamera kesayangannya.

Sudah berapa kali helaan napas itu keluar dari mulutnya dan sudah berapa kali ia melihat arloji putihnya. Ia dudukan kembali dirinya di bangku taman sambil menenteng 2 gelas kopi di tangannya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara ribut dari arah jalan. Hijau kelam itu dengan intens melihat segerombolan preman meghajar seseorang.

Napasnya tertahan melihat seorang laki-laki berambut mirip buah nanas dalam posisi telungkup di jalan sambil melindungi sebuah kamera. Ia pastikan lagi kalau yang ia lihat salah. Sampai 2 buah gelas kopi di tangannya terjatuh dan berlari menuju perempatan jalan itu.

Darah segar terus mengalir dari hidung maupun sela bibirnya. Shikamaru mencoba untuk bangkit. Namun sayang, seorang preman memukulnya dengan tongkat pemukul tepat di kepalanya 2 kali. Reflek, Shikamaru meringis dan terjatuh. Matanya yang samar menatap taman, melihat Temari yang nekat berlari menerobos lalu lintas berlari ke arahnya.

"Shikamaru, kumohon bangunlah!" tubuh Temari mulai bergetar melihat banyaknya darah yang keluar dari luka di kepala Shikamaru, "kau bodoh! Kenapa kau lebih menyelamatkan kamera itu daripada nyawamu, ha?!" Temari tetap histeris melihat kondisi Shikamaru.

Ia merasa Temari memeluknya dan mendengar Temari berteriak minta tolong kepada siapaun yang lewat sampai akhirnya pendengaran dan penglihatannya memudar dan menggelap. Saat itu pula ia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku … "

.

Suara isakan Temari masih terdengar jelas di lorong sebuah rumah sakit. Dengan Temari yang berjongkok di lantai depan ruang gawat darurat sembari melihat telapak tangannya yang di lumuri darah. Ia menangkup wajahnya dan mulai menangis lagi, sehingga darah itu mengenai wajahnya.

—End of Flashback—

Ia masih saja menangis ketika mengingat masa lalunya. Sudah berkali-kali ia hapus air matanya yang terbuang. Tangannya yang bebas hanya memainkan cincin putih di jari manisnya—yang seharusnya Shikamaru memberikan kepadanya langsung. Ia tegakkan lagi tubuhnya memandang Shikamaru yang terpejam. Tangannya bergerak perlahan menelusuri pipi tirus kekasihnya. Ia elus pipi tirus itu dan kepalanya bergerak menuju pipi satunya lagi yang kemudian ia cium lembut pipi Shikamaru.

Matanya beralih ke arloji putih yang setia di pergelangan tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 5.00 sore. Ia lihat ke arah jendela juga langit sudah berubah orange keemasan. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tas tangan hitamnya. Sekali lagi ia genggamkan tangan tunangannya erat dan pergi menuju pintu. Sejenak ia perhatikan kembali Shikamaru dari kaca luar mengharapkan sebuah pergerakan kecil.

Namun sayang, itu belum terjadi. Dengan berat ia tinggalkan ruangan itu dan menghampiri ibu dan ayah Shikamaru sekedar pamit dan berbincang-bincang.

Tidak lama kemudian, akhirnya sebuah pergerakan kecil dari Shikamaru itu muncul. Jari-jari kurus Shikamaru menunjukan reflek kecil. Perlahan-lahan mata yang hampir 2 bulan tertutup mulai terbuka, menampakan iris grey-nya. Ia tarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan merasakan bau obat-obatan khas yg kuat.

Ia coba kedipkan lagi kelopak matanya untuk membiasakan warna putih kontras dari ruangan itu. Perlahan bibir pucat itu mulai menggumamkan sesuatu, "Temari … "

.

.

.

—**THE END—**

Gomen kalo ada banyak-banyak-banyak banget typos u,u *bow* Gomen juga kalo alurnya kecepetan & rada aneh *bow again* buat kritik & sarannya bisa langsung di Review yaaah… ^^

But, RnR Pliiiisss… (^.^)a

(*) Melon pan = semacam roti manis berbentuk bulat sedang. Bentuknya mirip melon dan biasanya diatasnya di beri topping.


End file.
